


Immobile

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Eruri Week 2019, Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Ma ricordava il sogno.





	Immobile

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'_[EruriWeek 2019](https://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/186708347590/eruri-week-2019-this-year-erwin-and-levi-are)_.  
**Prompt 30/09/2019:** Time Loop

_Come sempre._  
Senza di te non c'è un prima o un dopo. Io non esisto.  
_Invece sì, esistevi prima ed esisterai dopo._  
Ma io non voglio.  
_Voglio io._  
E chi sei tu per decidere per me?  
_Io sono..._

  
Era a quel punto, in quel preciso punto poco prima di scoprire il suo nome, che Levi si svegliava dal sogno. Il sogno di tutta la sua vita, il sogno di ciò che cercava e desiderava.  
Un nome che sostava, che aleggiava per interi attimi nella sua testa e poi, semplicemente, spariva.  
La sua anima gridava lacerata, ferma in quell'eterna ripetizione di una vita passata che non avrebbe mai riavuto e da cui avrebbe rivoluto indietro solo un nome. Un nome che significava eternità, in quella continua morte lenta e ripetitiva che tornava a trovarlo ogni notte da quando era troppo piccolo anche solo per ricordarlo. Ma ricordava il sogno.  
Lo ricordava così bene, che avrebbe potuto descriverlo attimo per attimo. Eppure non ricordava lui.  
Non ricordava il suo nome, quello che sapeva avrebbe restituito alla sua anima il tempo immobile in cui era rimasto incastrato per trent'anni.  
E poi, come se fosse venuto dal nulla, eccolo.  
«Erwin!» gridò qualcuno e finalmente tutto riprese a girare.


End file.
